Shark Week: Kisame
by Ability King KK
Summary: Kisame wants to fight and he gets his wish when he gets a mission to go after a certain jinchuriki. 2 of 5 of Shark Week one-shots


**Moving from the **_**One Piece**_** world to the **_**Naruto**_** world, lets see what Hoshigaki Kisame is up to in this next installment of Shark Week one-shots.**

**-:-**

Deep within the confine of the Akatsuki's secret base, the most loyal member was currently taking care of his blade, Samehada. He gave a shark-like grin as he thought of fights he'd get to have when he went on his next mission.

"Kisame. We have a mission," came the monotone voice of Kisame's partner.

"Good. I've been itching to fight someone," said Kisame as he stood up. "Are we going after the Kyubi brat?"

"No. New information shows that Naruto-kun is currently on a training trip with Jiraiya, which means that Jiraiya will most likely keep Naruto-kun hidden from us," explained Itachi as the two left the base.

"Damn. I was hoping to fight that old man. If that's not our mission, then what is?"

"We are to find and capture the Yonbi."

Kisame gave off another shark-like grin. The thought of fighting a jinchuriki sounded fun.

The two Akatsuki members traveled far to the outskirts of Iwagakure where the jinchuriki of the Yonbi was said to be. When they arrived, they found an old man with sold red hair and beard sitting on the ground meditating and surrounded by small stones. The man looked like a monkey with the way his hair was.

"Is there a reason you two are staring at me?" questioned the man, opening his eyes to stare down the two missing ninja.

"Are you the one known as Roshi?" questioned Itachi.

"And if I am?"

"Oi, Itachi! Let me fight this guy on my own. I've been wanting a real good fight for a while now."

Roshi got on guard when Itachi nodded his consent. Kisame started the battle by launching forward and bringing down Samehada. Roshi though was able to dodge this and land in a few kicks and punches. The shark-like man then formed a tiger seal.

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Using the water vapor in the air, Kisame was able to create two clones of himself. The two clones then went on the attack, giving Roshi a hard time. Roshi formed a few hand signs of his own and then shot out globs of lava from his mouth, destroying the two clones. Looking around, Roshi noticed that the original Kisame was nowhere to be seen.

"Wh-Where did he go?"

Roshi didn't see it coming as a speeding object then attacked his legs on the ground that looked like a shark's dorsal fin. Collapsing to his knees, Roshi seethed in pain as Kisame appeared from underground.

"Heh, heh, heh. You just got a taste of my **Doton: Dochu Senko**. I think it's time to finish this. Too bad this couldn't have been a better fight."

"You want a better fight? Then take this!"

Roshi slammed his palm to the ground, causing it to rumble. The shark-like man had to quickly jump away from where he was standing as a geyser of lava erupted from that spot. Kisame was getting annoyed from having to keep dodging these attacks. He wanted to fight! Looks like he'll have to use his strongest technique.

Clapping his hands together, Kisame then thrust them forward and called out his jutsu.

"**Suiton: Daikodan no Jutsu!"**

A large surge of water came from Kisame and rushed towards Roshi. What made the jutsu even more frightening was that it looked like a giant shark and kept getting bigger as it seemed to absorb the chakra that was in the lava geysers. Roshi had no chance as the attack crashed into him.

After everything settled down, Kisame and Itachi walked up to the fallen Roshi. Itachi then sealed the defeated jinchuriki into a scroll for easy transportation back to their lair where they would extract the Yonbi.

"Are you satisfied with that fight?" asked Itachi.

"It could have been better. Though those lava techniques caught me off guard. Too bad he's going to die once we extract the biju. I want to fight him again!" said Kisame, his sadistic shark-like grin back on his face.

If Itachi were capable of showing emotion, he'd have rolled his eyes at his partner's attitude. The two then set off, heading back to the Akatsuki's lair, Kisame happy to have gotten to fight and his sword, Samehada, vibrating happily from the chakra Kisame was giving him that he had absorbed from Roshi.

**FIN**

**-:-**

…**I really should work on my fight scenes. I feel that could have been better, especially since I wanted to show the fight between Kisame and Roshi, which was mentioned yet never shown in the manga/animé.**

**Two down, three to go for the Shark Week one-shots. Tia Halibel of **_**Bleach**_** fame will take center stage in the next one so stick around!**


End file.
